


Mad at You

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, broken relationship, cursing, i love 2jae i swear lol, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I went looking for my own something on the side. I've been living my life.<br/>You think nobody knows, his cologne on your clothes.Everything is alright"<br/>Their relationship was fucked up, but was anyone's perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad at You

**Author's Note:**

> So i literally started 4 fics today, that i'll probably never finish.  
> But of course the one i did finish was an angsty 2jae. siiiigh  
> I don't even know what this is ://   
> anyway, based on 3oh!3 - Mad at You

“Shouldn’t you head home now?”

Jaebum grunts as he looks at the clock beside the bed, _shit_ he’d be cutting it close. He gets off the bed and searches for his clothes. “You know, you could help me out?”

“Yeah I could.” Jinyoung, only throws the cover over his body and leaves his face uncovered. “You know..”

Jaebum now turns to face him while he has one leg in his pants. “hm?” _Don’t._ Jaebum doesn’t want to hear what Jinyoung is thinking.

“It’s nothing. Never mind, see you later.” Jinyoung rolls around and pretends to fall asleep. Jaebum doesn’t bother reacting, after all there isn’t much he can say in their situation, and he just quickly finds his keys and rushes to his place.

 

“Hi love, how was your workout?” He’s greeted by his boyfriend, Youngjae in the kitchen of their shared apartment.

“Hey sunshine, it was alright. I’m going to take a shower though.” He kisses his boyfriend on the forehead and walks past him.

“No hug today?” Jaebum knows the game they’re playing is dangerous, but it’s Youngjae, he won’t ever deny him what he wants. So Jaebum turns around and hugs his boyfriend. He doesn’t comment on the minty cologne he’s grown terribly used to over the past months, and Youngjae doesn’t comment on why he didn’t take a shower at the gym. 

“I love you Youngjae.”

“I love you too Jaebum.”

In the bathroom, Jaebum undresses and curses Jinyoung under his breath for leaving bit marks on his stomach. He shakes his head and decides he’d have to talk to Jinyoung soon. This wasn’t what they agreed to. Jaebum actually likes Jinyoung, his company is nice and refreshing, but he’d drop him if it meant upsetting Youngjae.

 

“I’m thinking two scoop today. What are you getting love?” Youngjae asked while they stop for ice cream after a day of grocery shopping.

“I’m feeling a fudge sundae.”

“Ouuu can we share?” Youngjae’s eyes light up and Jaebum nods. How could he say no? 

“Hey guys!” Their friend and employee of the month for the month of May, Jackson comes from behind the counter to give them both hugs. Jaebum ignores the fact that Youngjae’s hug is too touchy and that Jackson’s cologne is the potent source of the mint he’s been washing out of Youngjae’s clothing on his laundry days.

“Jaebum, you have chocolate on your cheeks.” Youngjae giggles and he grabs a few napkins from the dispenser and hands them to him.

“Lick it off.” He knew he was being unfair, going against the unsaid rules, but he was territorial and needed to feel assertive.

So Youngjae leans against the table and licks off the chocolate syrup, a little too sensual, a little too dramatic but fuck it. Jaebum doesn’t bother looking towards the counter, knowing full well their show had an audience of one.

 

“Do you have to go right now? It’s our anniversary.. our 4 year anniversary.” Youngjae emphasizes.

“Baby, I’ll be right back. I’m going to take care of something really quick and then I’ll go rent all the video games you want. Today is all about us, don’t worry.” _All about us. Don’t worry_. Another unsaid promise, which he knew Youngjae understood as he smiles and nods, telling Jaebum to be careful and hurry home.   

“Jinyoung what the fuck?” By the time Jaebum hurries to his friend’s house, he’s beyond agitated. Hours earlier, on the day he specifically told Jinyoung not to call him, his phone is flooded with threatening messages to come over.

“Let’s fuck.” Jinyoung pulls Jaebum in a kiss and closes the door behind them.

“You’re seriously pissing me off.” Jaebum throws Jinyoung off of him. “The one day I can’t Jinyoung. You fucking know what today means to me.”

“Obviously not as much as it should, since your dick always comes back to me.”

Jaebum’s clenches his fists and bites his lip, because he is wrong. Jaebum always goes back to Youngjae, to his boyfriend. “I’m leaving. Don’t fucking call me. You broke the rules Jinyoung.”

“You guys are fucking crazy, you’re boyfriend fucks another man and you stay with him while you cheat as well. You’re both pathetic.”

Jaebum slams the door behind him and calls his boyfriend.

“Let’s skip the video games tonight Youngjae, I’ll be over in a bit.”

“Okay love, I’ll be waiting.”

 

“You know you’re the most perfect human being alive.”

“So you’re saying there are other perfect people but they’re dead already.” Youngjae giggles. 

“You’re too cheeky for your own good.” Jaebum cuddles Youngjae closer, and peppers kisses all along his boyfriend’s naked body.

“Jaebumie?”

“Hm?” He hums in between kisses.

“Make love to me again.”

This time Jaebum takes his time, admiring the way Youngjae smells of sex and their own scents. He leaves countless kisses on every beauty mark, and makes his own when he finds an unblemished spot. Jaebum drags his teeth along the edge of Youngjae neck just how he loves it. He thrusts slowly and lovingly just how Youngjae begs for it. He kisses his boyfriend right when he’s about to come, because Youngjae’s favorite part is when they’re both unbelievable close.

“I love you so much Jaebum. Let’s always be together.” A spoken promise that Jaebum was going to keep, because he’s never gone back on his word. Not to Youngjae. So he repeats the words back to his boyfriend in confirmation and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Jaebum couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when their relationship changed. One day they were signing up for pottery classes and the next day, Youngjae bailed because he had to help a friend out that afternoon. And the afternoon after that. And then it progressed to the night. Jaebum had his suspicions but he never spoke them out loud. He stayed up one night with ironically a bottle of Jack and cried until Youngjae returned home. After that night, Youngjae always came home early.

 

“Youngjae I love you! I can make you happy.” Jaebum overhears the commotion from outside his door as he returns from buying dinner. They’ve never brought anyone home before, so Jaebum doesn’t know how to respond. He simply leans his back against the door and tunes in on Youngjae’s calm voice.

“I am happy. I love Jaebum and he loves me.”

“You can’t possibly believe that. How can you explain all these months together?” Jackson’s voice now loud enough to be heard from a great distance.

Jaebum doesn’t hear a reply, probably because Youngjae only shrugged. Even he couldn’t explain why he started going to Jinyoung house rather than to the gym on his off days.

“We weren’t together. Let’s not do this anymore Jackson. Jaebum should be here any second now, please leave. You shouldn’t let him see you.”

Jaebum rushes to the elevator when he hears silence followed by footsteps. As fucked up as the situation was, Jackson was a nice guy and Jaebum didn’t want to hurt him more then he probably was. His door opens and he walks ‘out’ of the elevator.

“Oh Jaebum. I came to return something I borrowed from Youngjae, I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, later.” Jaebum waves as he unlocks his door. He walks into the living room and finds his boyfriend with his knees against his chest, sitting on the couch.

 

“I’m back sunshine. I bought burgers, because the Chinese place had a long line. I know the food is probably worth the wait, but I’m starving and I know you are-”

“Did you see Jackson?”

“…. Yeah.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“How could I ever be mad at you?” _Because I’ve been doing my shit too._

“I didn’t want- I didn’t mean to- I-I’m sorry Jaebum.”

“Let’s not apologize. Everything’s alright.”

“Just you and me Jaebum. Only us.” The weight of those words were heavier then he would’ve thought, but he had Youngjae, so nothing mattered.

“Only us baby.”


End file.
